Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) with fully refocused steady state free-precession (SSFP) provides efficient signal-to-noise (SNR) performance and good image contrast. However, the application of SSFP has been hindered by the periodic spectral response of the SSFP sequence that results in band artifacts dependent on static magnetic field (B0) inhomogeneities and time of repetition (TR). In addition, strong signals from fat limit the clinical usefulness of SSFP images in many applications.
There is a long felt need for robust methods for water and fat separation with SSFP imaging in the presence of B0 static magnetic field inhomogeneities. Methods that require no additional scans are preferable as they minimize scan time and avoid problems caused by inter-scan variations. It is also desirable to have SSFP imaging methods that are applicable in low-magnetic field and mid-field MRI systems.